


Early Sunsets

by BasilHellward



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: I have no idea what else to tag this, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sunsets, Wordcount: 100-500, hurt/comfort? apocalypse-typical mental health issues?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: Rick and Daryl watch the sunset together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binge watching TWD for three days now, decided to take a break and do something productive. Loosely inspired by the My Chemical Romance song 'Early Sunsets Over Monroeville' — the first verse of it, anyway. Feel free to give constructive criticism!

It's no secret that Daryl Dixon is hot-headed, and no-one bats an eye anymore when he snaps at someone — or all of them — then storms off in a huff. It's not the first time it's happened and it won't be the last.

'I'll talk to him,' Rick says and Carol smiles appreciatively. 

Rick finds Daryl outside, leaning against a wall. He seems much calmer now — it never takes Daryl long to calm down, despite his quick temper. He's smoking a cigarette and staring off into the distance. The sky is streaked orange and pink below the pale blue as the sun sinks slowly beneath the horizon. 

'Beautiful sunset,' Rick states by way of making his presence known. Daryl hums in agreement but doesn't look round. 'You alright?' 

Daryl shrugs. 'Jus' tired, I guess.' 

'That all?'

Daryl turns to face Rick. There's a pause before he shakes his head, pressing his lips into a thin line and looking away again. Rick doesn't push it, just nods slowly. If Daryl wants to elaborate, he will. 

After a few moments of silence pass, Rick steps closer and slings an arm around Daryl's shoulders. Daryl shuts his eyes and sighs through his nose. After a moment, he rests his head against Rick's and wraps an arm around Rick's waist. 

'If you ever want to talk—' 

'Shut up,' Daryl interrupts. He squeezes Rick's hip to let him know he appreciates Rick being there for him, though. 

The sun's falling fast now but Daryl seems content to stay here at present, his eyes fixed on the darkening sky, his expression clear. It's the first time Rick's seen Daryl so relaxed in days. Weeks, even. And if Rick thinks it's a little romantic, watching the sunset with their arms around each other, he keeps that to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
